Together Again
by kookylover98
Summary: What's happening to Raven and Jinx? Why are they having these weirds dreams? What does it have to do with each other?


Chapter 1: Dreams?

Hello! This is my first story for Teen Titans! So please be easy on me! ^-^' Anyways I always have been a Teen titans fan! I hope you guys enjoy my story! :)

Disclaimers: I don't own the Teen Titans!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Teen Titans Tower

3:45 A.M

Raven twist and turned around her bed. She was mumbling in her sleep.

"Mom...Don't go!...Please!" cried Raven as she woke up gasping for air.

She quickly sat up, and turned on the lamp by her bed. It's been weeks since she began having these strange dreams. She sighed as she saw the time. It was only 3:45 a.m.

"I have to back to sleep." she mumbled turning the lamp off.

Raven layed back down, and closed her eyes.

_Dream..._

_Raven was running after a woman holding a bundle in her arms. They were in some damp woods. Raven was only a 5 year-old._

_"Mom!" cried Raven running faster._

_The woman stopped running, and turned around. Her magenta eyes were glowing in the dark._

_"Stay away from us!" she yelled._

_Raven stopped, and gasped as the woman sent magenta waves towards her. Raven's eyes widen as the waves disappeared under her._

_"Mom..." whispered Raven looking at the woman._

_Raven gasped as the ground below her began to collapse under her. Raven screamed as she fell in the hole filled with fire, and her Trigon's laughter echoed through her ears._

_"Moooooooom!" was all she screamed._

_The woman stood there holding her crying baby, and walked away not looking back._

_End of Dream.._

Raven shot up screaming. She calmed down realizing she was in her room. Raven sighed, and wiped tears out her eyes.

"Mom..." she whispered looking down at her violent colored covers.

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin as someone knocked at her door.

"Hey Raven! You okey in there?" asked Beastboy on the other side of the door.

"Um Yeah I'm alright." said Raven trying to make her voice steady.

"Cool! Hey breakfast is ready! We're waiting on you!" said Beastboy.

"I'll be there soon." said Raven with a sigh.

Raven looked at the time it was only 11:06 a.m

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hive Five Tower

11:06 a.m

Jinx layed awake crying. She had just woke up from yet another nightmare. She held her pale pink pillow as she cried.

"Why do I keep having these stupid dreams of my mother." she asked herself.

She was interrupted by yelling, screaming, and laugher. Jinx sighed, and got out of bed. She changed into her normal outfit, and walked out her bedroom, and into the living room.

"Hey peanuts for brains! Give it back!" shouted Gizmo.

"Jump for it!" laughed Mammoth.

Gizmo growled, and began jumping for his laptop. Mammoth laughed as he held Gizmo's laptop high up so he would reach it.

Jinx rolled her eyes, and walked to the kitchen counter. SeeMore was sitting at the counter peeling a banana laughing at Gizmo. Jinx opened the fridge only to find it empty.

"Sorry Jinx! But Billy was hungry weren't you Billy?" asked Billy.

"I sure was Billy!" said another Billy.

Jinx glared at Billy Numerous, and his stupid clones. She walked past Mammoth and Gizmo. She looked at Gizmo trying to jump for his laptop. Jinx made her eyes glow pink, and then walked away. Mammoth stood there laughing until the laptop fell on his head knocking him out, and falling on the ground. Gizmo laughed at Mammoth grabbing his laptop.

"Serves you right!" he said laughing.

Jinx smiled at the two, and walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are ya going?" asked Gizmo noticing.

"For a walk." said Jinx grabbing her jacket.

Jinx walked out the tower, and towards Jump City. Once she got there she went in a store to buy herself some food. Walking towards the cashier she immediately stopped as a yellow figure stopped in front of her.

"Move out of my way!" she yelled.

The guy turned around only to show none other than Kid Flash.

"Jinx? Is that really you?" he asked surprised.

"What were you expecting? The tooth fairy?" said Jinx rolling her eyes.

Flash smiled watching Jinx walk up to the cashier pulling out money to pay.

"I didn't know bad guys payed for there stuff." he said smiling.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed I'm not in a mood to get my butt kicked by a bunch of titans." muttered Jinx.

Jinx grabbed her stuff, and began walking away until Flash grabbed her.

"Jinx what happen to you? You were a hero, and now your back to a villain. Why?" asked Flash.

"What do you care!" she yelled glaring at him.

"I care cause I still love you." he said quietly.

Jinx eyes widen, and a small blush crossed her pale face. Flash smiled at her, and then frowned.

"I know somethings bothering you." he said.

"Yeah, but it'll go away soon." said Jinx walking away.

Flash grabbed her arm gently, but Jinx snatched it back, and began running away. Jinx ran as fast as she could, but as usual Flash reached her. He stopped in front of her. Jinx gasped, and quickly stopped.

"Jinx I know there's something bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" asked Flash.

"Get out of my way Flash!" yelled Jinx.

"Jinx please." begged Flash.

Jinx glared at him, and sent her pink waves towards him causing the ground to collapse under him. Jinx gasped, and held her head as images began flashing through her head. Flash quickly moved out the way, and caught Jinx as she almost fell on the ground. Jinx held her head crying pain.

"Jinx? Jinx!" shouted Flash holding the shaking girl.

"Mom..." whispered Jinx before fainting in his arms.

"Mom?" asked Flash.

He looked around, and carried Jinx back to her home.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Titans Tower

Raven walked in the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting down eating.

"Morning Raven." said Robin.

"Morning." said Raven.

"Hey Raven you want some waffles?" asked Cyborg.

"Or do you want tofu waffles?" asked Beastboy.

"I'll stick to an apple." said Raven grabbing an apple.

"Is there anymore of the mustard?" asked Starfire.

"Sorry Star we used up all the mustard yesterday." said Robin.

"Oh then how do you suggest I eat these Waffles?" asked Starfire.

"Dude eat them with syrup!" said Beastboy.

"What is this syrup you speak of?" asked Starfire.

Raven took a seat by Robin.

"How'd you sleep Raven?" asked Robin.

"Not good." said Raven with a sigh.

"Another nightmare?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah it was the same one of me chasing a woman. I keep calling her mom, and then she makes me fall in a fiery hole, and I keep hearing Trigons laughter." said Raven.

"It's just nightmares. I have them all the time!" said Cyborg.

"Dude I had this nightmare one time of me eating meat! Oh the horror!" cried Beastboy.

"Maybe we should get you some help to stop these nightmares." suggested Robin.

"No I don't help." said Raven taking a bite of her apple.

"Robin is right. We want to help you Raven." said Starfire.

"Yeah Robin and Star are right. I know a nic-"

"I don't need any help!" snapped Raven interrupting Cyborg.

Raven got up, and walked away to her room. Everyone frowned, and continued eating.

"Maybe we should talk to her." said Starfire.

"Not a good idea Star. She's in a bad mood." said Beastboy.

"But what if she needs to talk?" asked Starfire frowning.

"Beastboy is right Star. Let Raven have some time to cool off." said Robin.

Starfire frowned, and went back to eating her breakfast.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Flash quickly made it to the Hive Five's tower. He knew the others hated him, and would blame this all on his. Flash pulled out a piece of paper, and quickly wrote something in it, and stuffed the paper in Jinx's jacket. Flash carefully layed Jinx down, and knocked at the door then ran off. SeeMore opened the door, and sighed.

"Great another stupid kid trying to do the stupid knocking prank." he muttered.

Seemore walked out the door only to trip over something.

"Gah!" shouted Seemore as he fell on the ground.

"Who ever did this will pay!" he shouted getting up.

"Hey what's with all the yelling out here!?" shouted Gizmo walking out, and also tripping over Jinx.

"Crud!" shouted Gizmo as he got up.

SeeMore and Gizmo both turned around, and gasped as they saw Jinx lying on the front door out cold.

"Jinx!" they both shouted running towards her.

"Who could have done this?" asked SeeMore.

Gizmo growled, and slapped him.

"Wake up, and smell the roses snot brian! It was those stinking Titans!" shouted Gizmo.

"Hey what's with the yelling?" asked Mammoth.

"Oh golly! What happen to her?" asked Billy walking outside too.

"It was the Titans! I just know it!" shouted Gizmo.

"Well if somebody messes with on of us they mess with all of us! Let's get those Titans!" shouted Mammoth.

"We can't leave her out her like this!" shouted SeeMore.

"Crud. His right." said Gizmo.

"Well what do we do? She may take forever to wake up." said Billy.

"And I want to beat those titans now!" growled Mammoth.

"Hey Billy why don't you just leave some clones of yours with Jinx." said SeeMore.

"Oh of course! Why didn't I think of that?" said Billy making 2 more clones.

"Maybe because you're an idiot." mumbled Gizmo.

"Enough talking! Let's go get those titans!" shouted Mammoth.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Titans Tower

Everyone was relaxing. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was feeding Silky. Robin was training, and Raven was meditating. They were all interrupted by the loud alarm. Everyone ran to the main lobby.

"Trouble!" shouted Robin.

They all ran to the door, but screamed as it exploded. They all coughed, and watched as the smoke cleared only to find the Hive Five standing there.

"What are you guys doing here!?" shouted Robin.

"When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us!" shouted Gizmo.

"Attack!" shouted Mammoth.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hive Five Tower

Jinx slowly woke up. Everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

"Hiya Jinx! How you feeling?" asked Billy.

"Billy? How did I get here?" asked Jinx rubbing her head.

"That's a good question...Hey Billy! How did Jinx get here?" asked Billy.

"Beat's me! She just appeared at the door." said another Billy.

"Where are the others?" asked Jinx.

"They went to go fight those teen titans, because they were the ones who beat you up." said Billy.

"What!? The Titans didn't hurt me! I just fainted, and Kid Flash brought me back I think." said Jinx.

"Ohhhh..." said both Billy's.

"We have to stop them!" shouted Jinx running out the tower.

The other two Billy's followed her.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cyborg blasted Gizmo as Gizmo tried to attack him with his metal spider legs.

"Hold still you piece of scrap metal!" shouted Gizmo.

Starfire was blasting lots of Billy clones with her eyes, and Star bolts.

"Nah nah! You can't hurt me!" shouted a Billy.

Starfire began throwing star bolts at every Billy until she hit the real Billy.

"Looks like I have succeeded at hurting you." said Starfire.

"Starfire look out!" shouted Robin.

Starfire cried as Mammoth punched her. Robin jumped up, and used his rod to hit Mammoth across the face. Mammoth yelled as he slid across the floor.

"Starfire are you okey?" asked Robin helping her up.

"Yes fellow Robin. I am Okay." said Starfire.

"Dudes! Watch out!" shouted Beastboy.

Robin and Starfire bother gasped as Mammoth charged at them. Beastboy quickly transformed into a T-rey, and slammed right into Mammoth sending him through the ceiling.

"Nice job Beastboy!" shouted Robin.

Raven made a force field around her as SeeMore blasted her with eyeballs.

"Enough!" shouted Raven as she used her powers to through the kitchen microwave at him.

The Titans and Hive five continued fighting until they were stopped by a scream.

"EVERYONE STOP!" shouted Jinx.

"Jinx hang on were almost done with these boogers!" shouted Gizmo.

"Yeah they need to pay for what they did!" shouted SeeMore.

"What have we done?" asked Starfire.

"You hurt Jinx, and placed her body at our front door!" shouted Billy.

"We did no such thing." said Raven.

"Yes you guys did!" shouted Gizmo.

"I had enough of you!" shouted Cyborg.

Gizmo glared at the titans, and used his control to send a small missile towards them.

"Watch out!" shouted Robin.

"No!" shouted Jinx.

The Hive five quickly backed away as the missile exploded. After the smoke cleared they all gasped as the Titans were okay. Raven quickly made a force field around them.

"Attack!" shouted Gizmo.

Cyborg began fighting with Gizmo, Robin with Mammoth, Starfire with Billy Numerous, Beastboy with SeeMore, and last Raven with Jinx.

"Look I don't want to fight! This was all a misunderstanding!" shouted Jinx.

"You betrayed the Titans. Why should I trust you." said Raven.

"Fine if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" shouted Jinx.

Raven quickly dodged one of Jinx's kick attack, and punched Jinx.

"Ah! Your gonna regret you did that!" cried Jinx making her eye's glow pink.

Raven gasped as the ceiling began to fall over her. Raven quickly moved out-of-the-way, and kicked Jinx sending her to the ground.

"Ugh!" shouted Jinx as she fell on the ground.

Jinx quickly got up, and sent her pink waves towards Raven. Raven was about to attack, but stopped as visions from her dream ran through her. Suddenly Jinx turned into the woman in her dreams. Raven's eye's widen as the waves disappeared, and gasped as the ground began to collapse underneath her. Jinx looked at Raven wide eye as Raven began to scream falling in the hole. Jinx then cried as painful images flashed through her head. She saw a little girl screaming falling into a fiery hole.

"Raven!" cried Beastboy grabbing her as she fell in.

Jinx fell on the ground holding her tears in as the images stopped. Jinx screamed as a star bolt hit her back.

"Everyone! Run!" shouted Gizmo running out the tower along with Billy, and Mammoth.

SeeMore quickly grabbed Jinx, and ran out the tower. Beastboy layed Raven down, and looked at her worldly. Raven was gasping for air, and screaming.

"Raven! Raven! Are you okey!?" shouted Beastboy.

Raven slowly closed her eyes as she fainted. Everyone grouped around her.

"Is she okay?" asked Starfire.

"She fainted. I'm sure she's fine, but to be safe we should take her to the aid room, and do some test." said Robin.

"Man! Look at our Tower! It's gonna take me all day to fix this!" shouted Cyborg.

"Better get started then." said Robin picking up Raven.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hey! That was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions please tell me! Or if I'm doing something wrong please don't hesitate to tell me! Please tell me what you think if I should continue or just stop here, and delete this story! :( Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
